


Bitter Chocolate

by Blooming_Tangerines



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Cheating, Dysfunctional Relationships, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is This Poetry?, M/M, Poetry, Unhappy characters, Unhealthy Relationships, does any of this make sense, i am going to tag this under poetry, the summary has nothing to do with the fic, this mess is mine, unstructured layout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Tangerines/pseuds/Blooming_Tangerines
Summary: "You fit into melike a hook into an eyea fish hookan open eye"- Margaret Atwood





	1. Chapter 1

Love is 

Slammed fists against the wall  
“GOD DAMMIT” 

Muffled cries against sour pillows  
“I am sorry, please don’t hurt yourself. Please.”

 

Love is 

Bruised knuckles

Soft apologies  
“Close the door, lock it and sssshh come here”

 

Love is

A shaky  
“Where have you been?”

A whiplash  
“I asked you to sleep by 10, didn’t I?”

 

Love is  
A jagged truth  
“I’m glad you’re home now” 

A weak nod  
“I’m tired, turn down the radio” 

 

Love is

A pained whimper  
“I’m tired, not today Jaebum, please”

An ugly bark  
“This will not take time, my sweet”

 

Love is 

Quick rushed unzipping and a sharp thrust

A disguised plea  
“Do you plan on staying?”

A hasty scanning of pockets  
“Apply this ointment and cover that up”

 

Love is

Small beads of wine staining his worn-out pullover  
“Oh, this! Haha an error of judgment. Should not have trusted myself with knives. It will heal”

 

A meek smile  
A corked eyebrow

 

Love is  
Discarded clothes  
Suffocating silence  
Hunched shoulders  
Sunken cheeks  
Rough swipes

 

A prick  
A trickle

 

“I am…. I am hungry”

“Then get your lazy ass up, the kitchen is right there”

“Jaebum, I am starving. The room keeps swimming around and my head refuses to stop thro-“

“Holy shit! Another great performance unfolds by our very own actor, Park Jinyoung. Cut it, will you?”

 

A performance?  
A rehearsal  
A limbless monster  
A putrefied night

 

Love is  
Tasting acrid  
Tasting metal

 

A caution  
“I don’t want you to contact that guy anymore. Now go change, what in the name of God are you wearing?”

A castigation  
“What did I tell you about meeting him, that too bloody behind my back? It seems that you have decided to make it difficult for the both of us. Go bring the cane”

 

Nails driven into skin  
Hands against the wall pinned  
Darkness bleeds  
Sunlight grudgingly walks in and greets

 

A double edged sword  
“Jinyoungie has lost his spark”

A mouth flooded with guilt and shame  
“It’ll heal soon, I swear. Please don’t visit her. I will patch it up myself, you wouldn’t have to bother”

A thunderclap  
A room capping hushed secrets

 

Love is

A faltering television  
“I love you”

A power cut  
“Switch off the lights, we have a long day ahead of us”


	2. Punctured Cranberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more?

I've been thinking of continuing this "series" which didn't see the light of day after the first chapter, thanks to the lack of confidence and motivation. Though I am far from being a seasoned writer I am considering building the supposed piece of poetry into a full fledged fic. Would anyone be even mildly interested to see it materialize into a chaptered fic? I'll appreciate if you can leave the direction you'd want it to see go - angst loaded, smut?, fluff, backstories, any requests if you want to make. I have written a little over 1000 words but I'm willing to pack new ideas if you wish to leave a request! Thanks you x

**Author's Note:**

> Taking to writing at 2am is not a good idea.


End file.
